User talk:Pararaptor
Well, we (read:Wolf) ain't done with it yet. As of now, it's complete rambling bullshit. And it will stay that way until Fallout 4. Just doing my job. 12:10, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Uhh... about the fur... That's the whole reason I don't like rabbits. Just doing my job. 12:15, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I'm in total agreement. Have you actually done any modwork on this? Pararaptor 12:16, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Me? No. Wolf? Possibly. I don't even have F3 for PC. Neither does Spoon. Just doing my job. 12:18, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I understand that, I just thought you'd all be in correspondence about it. Pararaptor 12:19, 4 July 2009 (UTC) The mod is kind of a... pipe-dream. We're sort of a mix of Tranquility Lane and Gruntipedia. Humor and fanon. Am I rambling again? Just doing my job. 12:21, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Have you considered recruiting on F3 nexus? By the looks of it Werewolfhell has done some decent modding, he could get some people. Sorry, I just really want to see this happen. Pararaptor 12:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC) He's actually done mods?! Where? Just doing my job. 12:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) He says he's done some death animations, so I'm guessing he's good with Blender & Nifskope. Pararaptor 12:29, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I'm sure someone in the COM would like to help. However, I don't have connections, so we'll see who Wolf digs up. Just doing my job. 12:32, 4 July 2009 (UTC) If it's alright with the big man, I can do some modding. Pararaptor 12:34, 4 July 2009 (UTC) What kind of work experience with mods do you have? Just doing my job. 12:36, 4 July 2009 (UTC) The original explosion knockdowns mod & safehouse pets are the ones I've uploaded, & just about the only decent ones. Pararaptor 12:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I say do it. I severly doubt wolf is going to make a good job of it, or at all. Fat Man Spoon 12:41, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Furry weirdo says do it. Where's the Gorilla? Just doing my job. 12:43, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, what needs doing? Pararaptor 12:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Everything. If you both do it, and upload it, we let the modding community decide. Fat Man Spoon 12:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) What needs to be done for a start? I'm not good at deciding these kinds of things for myself. Pararaptor 12:50, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Well, let's ask Wolf. Scottish bastard. Just doing my job. 12:51, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well i do have some decent experience copying images files from other games and spending fuckin' ages fallout-ifying them,plus i know how to make death animations,and i know a few people who have some experience modding hard-to-mod games,especilly a few people who can do great voices.want me to call 'em? Mr.Wolf 13:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::That would be great. Nil interest from the nexus board. Pararaptor 01:05, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I also have some experience my own modding tool,which helps as it has stuff you can use to upload voice files and shit,plus ad din hand-made textures,and yes,you can make flying pizza trucks.Oh and in turth,the fallout nexus ain't needed,theres barely anyone on that site that is a allout veteran so won't understand all the joes,weapons and shit.Especially the kids,they'll go "Omg bozar lulz orignilz weponz lulz",without knowing that the bozar has been in fallout for ages Mr.Wolf 09:06, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I hear you. What do you think about these? http://www.fallout3nexus.com/downloads/file.php?id=7473 Pararaptor 09:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Not much,i prefer orignal stuff,like a prototype laser rifle my brother was working on,pretty good,used a scope and fired 5 shots will using on 2 MF cells,but was still balanched,but stuff i really hate is stuff that gives you too many game breaking stuff,like an armor that boosts everything to max. Mr.Wolf 09:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::It's not the armour I'm interested in. Pararaptor 09:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Tehn what is it?The weapons?The big paragraph about copyright? Mr.Wolf 09:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah the weapons look nice. Pararaptor 09:25, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Meh,give me a smith and wesson 500. over those any day. Mr.Wolf 09:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I should tell you now when ever anyone says anything technical about guns, I will have no idea what they're talking about. Pararaptor 09:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::In which case you'll not understand most of what i talk about when i see an armoury/workbench,im a gunfreak ya know. Mr.Wolf 09:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::So have you uploaded your conversion tool anywhere? Pararaptor 09:34, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nope,it's a bigass file and it's on ym computer,and it's freakin' impossible to transfer files from computer-to-laptop because of my crappy windows 98 system,thank god for good laptops. Mr.Wolf 09:37, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ohhh, I hate laptops Pararaptor 09:41, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Lets move this discussion the the bottom,its getting huge and my latop lags when theres too much on a wikia editing page,also,that m60 thing needs fixed,its needs and infobox and less game breaking stats. Mr.Wolf 09:44, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Bunker Since you're here, why don't you build your own Bunker? Like this? Fat Man Spoon 13:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Or a more... personalized one, such as this. Just doing my job. 13:28, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I'm doing almost like a demo of the M60 quest so as to get more help with the mod; The better stuff you've done the more likely you'll get more & better modders. Check M60 SMG. Seeing as it's 11.38 pm over here, I'm going to bed now. Pararaptor 13:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Japan? Just doing my job. 13:40, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Close but no cigar. Australia. Pararaptor 01:07, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Awww, this is going to be hard to co-ordinate. It's 14:44 here. What time is it where you are, Nitty? Fat Man Spoon 13:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::;damn time frames,also,should we have a bunker for Mr.75,after whatever side of the games done mr.75 moves to a private bunker. Mr.Wolf 13:45, 4 July 2009 (UTC) When the fuck is fourteen hundred hours? It's 8:47 a.m. here. Just doing my job. 13:48, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Uh,im living in scotland the now eidjit! Mr.Wolf 13:48, 4 July 2009 (UTC) 2:50 if you like. Fat Man Spoon 13:50, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Aussie, eh? How's the economic climate? Lord Spoonfield III 10:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Ha ha ha! Fucking fantastic! Pararaptor 11:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Where in Australia are you from? Lord Spoonfield III 11:31, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Melbourne. 20 caps says you mispronounce it. Pararaptor 11:53, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Mel-bun? Lord Spoonfield III 11:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) No. Melb-urn. Pararaptor 12:04, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Dammit! I was going to put that first, but I changed my mind. Lord Spoonfield III 12:06, 5 July 2009 (UTC) If it's any consolation, you're better than most. So many people call it "Mel-born" Pararaptor 12:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Well, thats because I paid attention in Geography class. Lord Spoonfield III 12:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) You have Geography? Classy. Pararaptor 12:17, 5 July 2009 (UTC) What annoys me is that the Geography teacher is Australia, and couldn't tell us the right way to say 'Melb-urn'. He always said 'Mel-bun'. Lord Spoonfield III 12:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) How heavy was his accent? Pararaptor 12:36, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Not that much. He'd been here in England for 3 years. Lord Spoonfield III 12:38, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Oh okay. I've noticed people with heavy accents call it Melbun. Pararaptor 12:41, 5 July 2009 (UTC) just gunna chuck this in here too, i'm from Australia, recognise me! Lord Snip. 08:57, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Huh. Where from specifically? Pararaptor 10:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Eternal silence weapons I took a look at that link you put here again,theres pretty good,a quick retexture and some fixation and we have some fallout eleventy weapons.Tehy'd need to be on high level enemies though,like brotherhood inquistors and new bailey power-troopers. Mr.Wolf 09:34, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Continued down bottom I kind of intended it to be a game-breaker but if I can change it. Any stats you prefer? Pararaptor 09:49, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. Spread:2.5 Damage:50 ammo:5mm (Its been troll modded) Effects:Causes troll delusion on target (-10hp for 20 seconds,stacks) cost:Worthless.mp one likes maccy. Also,can you get a good custom wattz 1000 laser pistol?I need one to be used in the spoonfield boss character. Mr.Wolf 11:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) What from the joefoxx mod? Pararaptor 11:49, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::From any wattz laser weapon mod,a magneto variant would do,so it could be customized better 'n' shit. Mr.Wolf 11:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Specific stats in mind or just good? Pararaptor 11:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Damage:50 SPread:0.5 Effects:cause burnign on target Value:90 pounds That should be it. Mr.Wolf 11:56, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh,and 100 item health. Mr.Wolf 11:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::There,fixed the shitty wesbite link launcher image. Mr.Wolf 12:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Ta thanks. Pararaptor 12:17, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::No problem,also,we need to get to work on getting gun models for spoon's and wolf's hadngun.(WOlfs handgun's page is done,but spoons looks like wesker's samurai edge and still has the detachable silencer,scope 'n' flaslight,wolfs look like a USP that's black,with a detachable silencer,scope and flaslight) Mr.Wolf 12:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not really a modeller, I've been using models of FO3 Nexus. With permission. Pararaptor 12:32, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ya know someone who can get the required models?If ya do,just send 'em over to my talk page and ill give 'em details/ Mr.Wolf 12:34, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'm the only person I know who does mods. Sorry. Pararaptor 12:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Aside from me,anyway,lets just finish up the work on some things,surely you could get good images for some of the human characters?And maybe wolf's human form? Mr.Wolf 12:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) You want me to do the NPCs like Nitty & Meryl & that? Pararaptor 12:47, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. Mr.Wolf 12:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'm on it. Pararaptor 12:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Good. Mr.Wolf 12:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I can also do the weapons, thanks to WMK. Pararaptor 13:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :;EXCELLENT!Also,yir an admin now. Mr.Wolf 13:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::What does adminship entail? Pararaptor 13:37, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ability to: Delete pages,protect pages,block users,and some more. Mr.Wolf 13:38, 6 July 2009 (UTC) image:Spoon'sgunv1.jpg All I can get is that for the moment, the samurai edge won't load with a scope & silencer. Pararaptor 14:02, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :;Huh?The file isn't even uploaded. Mr.Wolf 14:05, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::Also,just give spoon a desert eagle with the required modifcations,make the samurai edge a special weapon found in the new bailey Mr.Wolf 14:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll do it tomorrow. I'm going to bed now. Pararaptor 14:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Meh okay.ill just use that model as a unique weapon during experiment. Mr.Wolf 14:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Blog 'n' recent changes Makea blog and turn the recent changes widget on.Makes blog talking easier (Especially for nitty) Mr.Wolf 13:46, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ENABLE RECENT CHANGES! Nitty stuck in cyber-limbo, and can only respond in blog comments. Lord Spoonfield III 01:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) How do I enable it? Pararaptor 01:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Can you post pictures of the face models? I'd like to see. Lord Spoonfield III 01:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) See the top of the page? Click 'more', choose manage widgets, and enable 'Recent changes'. Lord Spoonfield III 01:05, 7 July 2009 (UTC) image:SpoonyAndNitty.jpg Is the one on the right me? Because thats awesome. Can you take one of me in a suit? Lord Spoonfield III 01:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, the left is better. Lord Spoonfield III 01:15, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Good, 'coz that one was meant to be you. image:SpoonyFullBody.jpg Pararaptor 01:19, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Awesome. Just... awesome. What outfit you got planned for Nitty? Lord Spoonfield III 01:21, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Cries*--Bayonetta 01:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) STOP GIVING ME EDIT CONFLICTS! 35Dr, 10,000 hp, +20 bonuses to small guns & speech & +1 to charisma. I've been trying to post that for ages. Pararaptor 01:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Nitty's Suit: image:NitpickerSuit.jpg Pararaptor 08:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Free! Free from the shackles of tyranny! ... Why do I look like a 17th century aristocrat? Eh, no matter. Don't make the Modified Spoonfield Power Armor just yet. :EDIT:Damn, forgot my signature. I've been in those comments for too long. Nitty 11:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Modified Spoonfield Power Armour? Oo-er, I am intrigued. Good to have you back. Pararaptor 11:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::These look good,nice work. Mr.75 16:46, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Who keeps deleting my user page? Pararaptor 00:56, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Deletion What was with the dirty communists stuff at the top of the page? Pararaptor 11:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Concerning Nexus... Finally got the damn thing to activate, and that is the greatest idea ever. 'S not mine, I don't have access to mod tools, though. Nitty 16:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's a shame,you coulda cooked up some real good stuff. Mr.75 16:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) hello I'm Outcast and I was told you do the characters...I wondered what Pyro looked likeOutcastBOS 21:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I'll do him after I finish ChunkyMcJim. Pararaptor 00:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::When your done we need an image for mr.75,heres what you'd need to do *Make it a caucasian male,no wrinkles or whatever *Give him Blast back hair and and a rough beard Simple eh?Oh,and you need to give him a scar across his right eye. Mr.75 16:36, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I need a picture & I don't have a way of putting the scar in, both eyes have to have the same texture. Pararaptor 11:15, 14 July 2009 (UTC) About the coup... So, any thoughts on the current state of the wiki? Nitty 00:41, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :What's this about a necromorph? Nitty 00:43, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Dead Space boss. The wiki's certainly got more users now. Pararaptor 00:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Parararaptor is back! Yayz. Spoon 00:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Or at least until I have to start on the risotto. Pararaptor 00:47, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :M'kay, you need to get him near the engines, put him in Stasis, take his legs off, and flip a switch to turn on the engines so he gets incinerated. I think. Nitty 00:47, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hit him with a spade. Spoon 00:48, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::What will that do? Nitty 00:49, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Everything..... Spoon 00:50, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Except get me a girlfriend... dammit. Nitty 00:51, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Even that. Hitting it with a spade will do absolutely everything that is possible and impossible.... Spoon 00:52, 11 July 2009 (UTC) SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU"RE GIVING ME EDIT CONFLICTS! Pararaptor 00:53, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Then use the 'Leave Message' button at the top. By-passes all edit conflicts. Spoon 00:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Nitty I want to say sorry for giving you shit about the furries. I was just a bit freaked at first because my cat was in my lap the first time I saw it, & it kind of kept going. But after the new perk, I guess it doesn't feel so weird anymore. After all, that is a legendary perk. Pararaptor 00:58, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Which perk would that be? Spoon 01:01, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Furry Fetish. Nitty 01:02, 11 July 2009 (UTC) So, you said that every time you try to put a wolf head on a human body, the editor crashed. What do you mean "wolf head"? Nitty 01:06, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Dog head. As in Dogmeat. But it's fucked, I can't get the head seperated from the body. Pararaptor 01:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm... you could design him a suit that looks good, set his faction to creature and stuff. Nitty 01:35, 11 July 2009 (UTC) But if he's in werewolf form?... I could do him as a dog that's been scale up. Pararaptor 01:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I mean a suit that looks like a wolf, because werewolfs are bipedal. Nitty 01:38, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Acutally,just start from a basic deathclaw,hshorten the claws,give it black fur,remove the horns,give it a wolf-life head that fits the bigass muscly physique of Mr Wolf Mr.75 18:24, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::You all seem to be under impression that I know what I'm doing. Pararaptor 11:12, 14 July 2009 (UTC) That'd be fuck hard. I need to go for about half an hour now. Pararaptor 01:39, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, I need to go back in my cage. I'll be here 'till midnight. Use the blogs, turn on recent changes, hit refresh, blah blah blah. Nitty 01:58, 11 July 2009 (UTC) LEAVE IT GONE FOR THE MOMENT! Spoon 00:57, 12 July 2009 (UTC) What? Pararaptor 00:59, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Werewolfhell deleted it. He still has bureacrat rights, and we can't get rid of them. I've asked wikia again, and the page deletions are 'evidence'. Spoon 01:00, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Idiot. Spoon 01:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I take it he's not happy. Was it a bad idea to have just restores & protected my page? Pararaptor 01:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, but we have others. Spoon 01:03, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Who apart from nitpicker? Pararaptor 01:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) The 'Spence's gun' page. Spoon 01:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. Are we going to clean up all the furries first? Pararaptor 01:07, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Why? Anyway, before you do anything, use http://fallout11ty.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact to send what happened with wolf to Wikia. They want the opinion of 'the community'. Spoon 01:08, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Okay it's sent. Pararaptor 01:14, 12 July 2009 (UTC) You should be checking your inbox in a few hours. Anyway, what was that about the fur? Spoon 01:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC) They told us off about the furries. Never mind. Pararaptor 01:17, 12 July 2009 (UTC) We're gonna stop any traffic involving the fur. No more uploads. We gotta keep what we got. Next, how is the mod coming along? Have you read The Reaper? Spoon 01:20, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Pyro is done, the banhammer is done, with a -50 HP bonus to trolls. Until I can get the model from Broken Steel Chunky McJim is going to remain separate. To sum it up in two words: not good. Pararaptor 01:24, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I have to go now. Pararaptor 01:25, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :;Go to the blog i made called Wolf's Removal,sign it,w eneed to get rid of wolf. Mr.75 16:38, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Hey There Can You Please Make Me A Face Model--Six Dog.11TY 18:51, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Face Model Nope I dont have one--Six Dog.11TY 19:58, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks hopefully people will start joining it soon.The main problem now isn't content its that I need a new logo and more users. Acdczombie 23:59, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I have to ask, is there an underlying theme for it? Pararaptor 06:37, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yes,the wiki is about anything My friends and I are interested by and its basically a funny commentary on it.If we talk about it on the 360 then we talk about it on the wiki we write articles about people to avoid or that are cool and it takes a real douche for a lot of negative content to be based on them such as Tyranus or Nothingtoprove,but it is open for anyone as long as anyone doesn't include retards they are fine.Big Nig 08:43, 15 July 2009 (UTC) OOH sexy picture.I think I will have to... sorry I came. 12:51, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry.Big Nig 12:53, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Really? Looks like absolute shit to me. Pararaptor 06:35, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ^That up there is "pretty funny in some regards"? ... Nitty 11:53, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I quote: Smart-Mouth. Pararaptor 11:56, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ... Okay, whatever floats your boat. Have you seen the "new" enemies? Like the Feral Ghoul Scrapper? Nitty 12:00, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, I am. ... I don't have a real life to get to anyway... Does the whole mod look more and more impossible? Nitty 12:04, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Alcohol will be your saviour. As for the mod, that depends on what's going down with Spoon & the Escapist. Scrappers? I see that & I read "Twitcher". Pararaptor 12:07, 17 July 2009 (UTC) All we have are rehashes of old enemies. We need brand new enemies. Like a fish or smething. How hard could that be? Nitty 12:09, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Have you ever used Blender? It's fucking impossible. Pararaptor 12:12, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Have you seen the mod on Nexus concerning Wanamingos and Floaters? It's not impossible. Which is why we are recruiting. Nitty 12:13, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I know the mod well; I use it. I know someone's already done a power-armoured ghoul as a modder's resource, I just can't remember what it's called. Pararaptor 12:20, 17 July 2009 (UTC) image:Scrapperv1.jpg Names What is your first name? We all know everybody elses. Spoon 16:49, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Stephen. Pararaptor 16:53, 17 July 2009 (UTC) can I call you Steve? Spoon 16:55, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Is it pronounced "Steven" or "Stefan"? Nitty 16:56, 17 July 2009 (UTC) "Steven", & yes you can call me Steve. Incidentally my middle name is Thomas, I have a brother named Alexander & a cousin named Andrew. It's three in the morning here, so I'm going to bed. A disturbing number of my posts end this way. Pararaptor 17:00, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Lol noboby knows my name :) note:no one gives a fuck-Six Dog Just throwing it out there I like that picture of the ghoul in the power armour... can I ask you to make a special one if its not too much trouble?Big Nig Its a ghoul in a longcoat/trenchcoat+Cowboy hat+Sunglasses(the darker the better)+and 44 magnum(unscoped if possible)please... I shall be your "Hidden Bawstid".Big Nig 00:57, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Do you want a feral one or a sane one? Pararaptor 01:01, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Sane... you just made me very happy.Big Nig 01:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC) OH YEAH thank you... I am now your Hidden Bawstid. Big Nig 01:27, 18 July 2009 (UTC) What does a Hidden Bawstid entail? Pararaptor 01:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Its like being your friend that does spiteful things to your enemies... by calling bubba on them... Big Nig 01:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Can't I just beat the shit out of enemies with the banhammer? Pararaptor 01:36, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Bubba beats the shit out of you, in a way... Spoon 01:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC) From the inside... Big Nig 01:38, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Ouch. Pararaptor 01:39, 18 July 2009 (UTC) EPIC WIN image:tyrannosaurid.jpg Pararaptor 22:55, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Blood Crawler yer? Pararaptor 00:15, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Wow, nice, did you make it!?--Bayonetta 00:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Pfft, no. If I were that good we'd be home & hosed. Pararaptor 00:29, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Are you a winged T-Rex? D3V0NST8R 8:12 PM, 17 July 2009 (PST) No. Pararaptor 04:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC) New... Read the dictionary of strangely erotic magnitude http://acdczombie.wikia.com/wiki/Dictionary . Big Nig 05:38, 18 July 2009 (UTC) that gun... I makes me think that I am going to explode when I see that pic... Big Nig 11:52, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Just wait until you see... THE TAIWANESE ASSAULT RIFLE! Pararaptor 12:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds sexy... oh by the way I added ALOT of stuff to the wiki recently you should check it out.Big Nig 12:32, 18 July 2009 (UTC) That Sonic the Hedgehog Rape picture is still among the best WTF I've ever seen. Pararaptor 13:11, 18 July 2009 (UTC) The Sonic running gif is now used as the faggot template lol I say someone with a gif of sonic running as their avatar and I was like... wow what a fag.... Big Nig 13:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Did you ever see that Storm Trooper doing the bump as a gif? Pararaptor 13:16, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Yes I Came... lol what did you think of Sheva/Sexy Negro?Big Nig 13:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Can't find it, my connection to wikia is fucked to hell. Pararaptor 13:23, 18 July 2009 (UTC) http://acdczombie.wikia.com/wiki/Sheva Big Nig 13:25, 18 July 2009 (UTC) S'alright. Pararaptor 13:32, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Was a little less than what I expected but it will work.If you are more the hentai sort the Nitrotitan page will give you a constant boner... Big Nig 13:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I don't really like porn all that much. Blame it on Goatse. Pararaptor 13:35, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Goatse is not enough to damage the "Constant Boner" the only thing that can do that is mrs selano's anal dentures or bubba.Big Nig 13:38, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Goatse is enough to make your penis retract inside your body. Pararaptor 13:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC) A constant boner is what caused goatse to become goatse it was bubba's constant boner! Big Nig 13:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) So that's how it all began, huh? Pararaptor 13:49, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Yes and bubba works for me and that is why I am a valuable hidden bawstid with mr creekjunkie24 as my IRL wingman!...VALHALLA!!!!!! Big Nig 13:51, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Yes. Pararaptor 13:55, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I vowed to tear anyone's penis off by the base if they mess with creekjunkie while listening to "You're my Best friend" by Queen.Big Nig 13:57, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I understand. Pararaptor 13:59, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Mhm I meet creekjunkie when I was 3 and ever since then we have been best friends and he has since grown to be 7' ... but people still try to bother him and that is where vengeance happens... BREWSTER ATTACK! Big Nig 14:02, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Holy fuck! Seven foot tall? Pararaptor 14:05, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Yes and likes to be called "Mr T Biggs" and he calls me "Ninga" his combination of the words ninja and nigga.... So its Mr T Biggs and ninga lol... Big Nig 14:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC) You know what bothers me? People are always asking if they can call me Steve. Like I might get really pissed if they did. Pararaptor 14:09, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Lol its like Random person:Hey steve *snort laugh* Raptor:WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST SAY!?.. ACDC!!! Me:Ok BUBBA!!!! Bubba:Wheres the nerd!? *Raptor and Acdc point to the random person* Bubba:BEND THE FUCK OVER! Random person:NO BUBBA NO! *squish* Big Nig 14:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I feel like randomness. Pararaptor 14:19, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I have to go I have an Mk1 arcade machine to win in an auction YEA BOI!!!! Big Nig 14:21, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Good luck with that. Pararaptor 14:25, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Freedom! Alright, I'm free. Nitty 16:11, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Nice one. I'm doing the Taiwanese Assault Rifle & I keep getting stuck, with a loss for ideas. It has two scopes, a knife, a camera, two chandeliers, a computer, an ignition key, a clock & a cupholder (with cup.) Anything else you want to suggest? Pararaptor 16:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) The car ornamant. Use a gnome. Spoon 16:16, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Fuzzy dice. And a welcome mat. Nitty 16:17, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Forgot to mention the hood ornament, already got that. Pararaptor 16:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) A pot of daisies. Nitty 16:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Petunias, bitch. Spoon 16:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :;Daffodils. Pararaptor 16:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) A blue telephone booth. Nitty 16:27, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Can we have a laser pen? Fires a constant laser but does like no damage? Spoon 16:35, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, easy. Pararaptor 16:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC) "I know it looks like a pen, Bond. Because it is." Nitty 16:41, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Show me. Spoon 16:42, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Here it is: 16:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC)]] Blows up if you press the top 3 times in a row? Spoon 16:47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) No, James. It's a fucking pen. You can write with it and that's it. Q 16:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Want to laugh...? http://acdczombie.wikia.com/wiki/Acdczombie_Vid_Box Don't ask why they aren't in a playlist I will stand on my hands and jump... Big Nig 16:27, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Location, location, location... We don't have very many of them at all... Do you have any zany ideas for something we could include? Nitty 00:57, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Do we have a list yet? Pararaptor 01:11, 19 July 2009 (UTC) SWEET I am now 15! Can legally play 70% of my PC games! Pararaptor 14:07, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, well then, happy birthday! Or... whatever. Nitty 14:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Here's your present. I promise it's not Ricky. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0719DxMOUY Nitty 14:09, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Have to wait until the first of August, I'm afraid. Take three hours to buffer. Pararaptor 14:12, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Stevie is 15? yay. Spoon 17:42, 22 July 2009 (UTC) If you do my a face mod If you do,can my hair be jet black unsettler--Six Dog.11TY 21:04, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Have you got a picture for me? Pararaptor 07:58, 22 July 2009 (UTC) No.but if you wait a few hours i'll upload a crappy one.--Danny D :) 08:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Lol Every time your online so am i.What time is it in your zone?--Danny D :) 08:15, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Quarter past six in the afternoon. Where are you? Pararaptor 08:17, 23 July 2009 (UTC) England.Its something like half 9 in the morning--Danny D :) 08:31, 23 July 2009 (UTC) No skoll then? Pararaptor 08:32, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Nope.6 Week hollz--Danny D :) 08:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) 6 weeks?! Jesus, we only get that for the summer holidays. Pararaptor 08:34, 23 July 2009 (UTC) LMFAO It IS our summer holiday--Danny D :) 08:36, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Let me rephrase that. We only get 6 weeks for the christmas holidays. Pararaptor 08:37, 23 July 2009 (UTC) You get 6 weeks at christmas?We only get 2--Danny D :) 08:39, 23 July 2009 (UTC) God moves in mysterious ways. I noticed your love of acronyms, might want to take a look at the Fallout: Eleventy Hostiles page before it changes. Pararaptor 08:42, 23 July 2009 (UTC) How come?--Danny D :) 08:44, 23 July 2009 (UTC) You'll see. Pararaptor 08:44, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Im so dumb i dont see anything.--Danny D :) 08:47, 23 July 2009 (UTC) *'B' Bogans *'E' Emo Ninjas *'S' Scottish Tribals Smugglers *'T' Troll It spells out "B-E-S-T". Pararaptor 08:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yes i see now--Danny D :) 08:55, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Got that picture for me? Pararaptor 08:56, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Aw fuck...Anyway im going offline cause i just downloaded the Pitt L8rs.--Danny D :) 08:58, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :I got it an anchorage 2 days ago,and finshed both of them within 2 and a half hours (anchorage took 1 hour,the pitt took an hour and a half) but my advice is to get all the new gear (Or just the tribal power armor,perforator and metal blaster} and do the whole game again,it feels diffrent,as you ear apart hard-to-clean areas with ease,and for fun,get the leather rebel armor from everett (Theres a list of rewards on his page methinks) M471/952G 11:09, 23 July 2009 (UTC) SKin Good,your here,what do you think of the skin?(if you can't see it,go to the skin tab in preferences and choose let the admins ovveride my skin choice,or custom.) Mr.Wolf 11:59, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I did what you said, but I'm still with the default skin. And I won't be here for long. Pararaptor 12:04, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :uh,press CTRL+F5 to bypass your browser cache and access it,hopefully. Mr.Wolf 12:07, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, nice. Also, I don't think it's possible to make people eat stuff & take on its effects with F3 engine. Pararaptor 12:22, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :I've begun work on modifying AI behaviour,currently they eat stuff just fine,but thats cause i used WolfMod to assimilate obliviions engine............. Mr.Wolf 12:23, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Fantastic. Pararaptor 12:26, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Whoa ...If I had a choice I would say neither... but since I can't I would say the semen because period blood has a very dank odor and I would feel like a vampire.Now its my turn!Would your rather eat maggots or rip a goat's had off and drink its blood? Big Nig 13:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm still here. 4 hours. Nitty 13:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I would have to say my girlfriend because they other one is just sick... now would you rather get a full body multi layer tattoo or spend a month in a homeless shelter. Big Nig 14:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Holocaust... cause either way you are going to suffer... and nobody writes books about plague sickos. --14:56, 24 July 2009 (UTC) The above comment was mine the wiki was messing up on me... Big Nig 20:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Featured user Do me a favor and do not remove the featured user section from the main page, it stays, ok? M471/952G 13:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Alright. I think what you've done with it is better, it was just a link before. Pararaptor 13:34, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :I figured,if only this wikia supported user badge's. M471/952G 13:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I dunno, but I miss him. Hold on a minute here, I need to do some testing now that the storm is over. Nitty 14:07, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Concerning the Leather Jacket Editing the snake out of the Tunnel Snake Jacket is easily the most difficult piece I've done due to all of the different shades and textures, and because I use Microsoft Paint. I've been going at it slowly for a day and a half now and can't seem to make something that is believable. I will find a way, I just want to let you know it will take a little longer than expected. Don't let this discourage you from asking me for art-related tasks in the future. Butcher Pete 01:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ... What? ... Nitty 13:26, 25 July 2009 (UTC) You were going to say something about Spoonfield? Pararaptor 13:31, 25 July 2009 (UTC)